


Empty

by Scriller



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Short, Short & Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriller/pseuds/Scriller
Summary: Felix feels empty after someone left, but someone else is there to pick up his pieces.
Kudos: 14





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 am bc my mind will not shut up. I only read over this once so please excuse any incidences. Please enjoy

Empty. Felix could not think of another word to describe his feelings. Another word to describe how he felt around his members. How he felt in this room. On this bed. His bed. 

It had been weeks, he should be over it by now. The others seem to be, so why can't he get over himself and learn to let go of what he had once had. 

Felix couldn't think about it anymore, he threw himself back onto the bed, stripped of sheets and warmth. He stared at the ceiling that still had letters and drawings from fans taped to it. Drawings to him. Letters to him. Even one Felix had wrote himself. 

He looked over at Seungmins bed. The painting he had painted of him so long ago still hung above his bed. 

Felix sighed and put his hand over his eyes. He wouldn't cry. Not again. Not when everyone else has already shed their tears and had managed to dry them up. He wouldn't be a burden. 

He heard someone calling his name. He could've sworn it sounded just like him. 

The him that made Felix smile. The him that made Felix feel comfortable around others. The him that made Feix feel warm. The him that made Felix okay. 

The handle jingled but Felix was sure he hadn't locked the door. Not this time. Or maybe he did, he couldn't decipher his thoughts enough to decide if he had or hadn't by this point. 

Knocking. One. Two. Three times. Felix ignored it. He always did once or twice. Usually they'd walk away and he'd say he had fallen asleep and mistoken the sound as a part of a dream. 

Once again. One. Two. Three. Four this time. Maybe this was Felix's chance. He should open the door and allow him members to confort him for once. Allow himself to let go of his thoughts. 

A voice this time. It said his name. He still couldn't get him out of his mind. 

The door jingled again. 'I know you're awake' the voice said. 

Knocking. Harder. Now there were five. The voice calls again, threatening to kick the door this time. 

Six. Felix still hasn't moved. Why he should he? They can't get in anyways. 

Seven. Maybe he should move. Just unlock the door and walk back to his own bed. He could still stay silent. And let them drown in disapointment once again.

Eight. Now the voice sounded desperate. He wanted inside. He wanted to get to Felix. 

Then it stopped. Silence filled the room and Felix felt his ears start to ring. He was left once again. He let his tears fall. 

He didn't move. He didn't want to. He wanted to let sleep whisk him away to some far away land where all his problems become nonexistent. 

The door jingled again. Would they ever give up? 

He heard the door open. How did they get in? Did they find a key? 

He heard hushed voices. Someone thanking someone else and footsteps receding away soon after. Was that it? 

No. Of course not. He heard the door creak open more. That voice that reminded Felix of him again. 

Footsteps. One. Two. Three. Was he coming to Felix? Four. Five. Felix didn't want to talk. Six. Seven. Eight. Guess he'd have too. 

"Felix," The voice said in a hushed whisper and shoke Felix lightly. "Felix, I know you aren't asleep."

Felix cracked his eyes open but made no movements otherwise.

He heard whoever was next to him hike himself up onto the bed, and Felix felt eyes on him. 

He heard the person move towards him a bit, close enough to feel his breath on the side of his face. 

Felix felt the arm layed across his eyes be moved against his own will. Not like he put in much of an effort to stop it. He didn't have much of an effort to give.

He stared at the boy in their room. The boy sitting next to him on his bed. The boy that would not take no as an answer. 

The boy sighed at Felix's blank stare and tear stained face. He had came in here to speak with the broken boy, that much was obvious to Felix. He may be a mess but he was never oblivious. But as if he had changed his mind he laid down next to Felix and pulled the boy to his chest. 

Felix made no move to fight against it. 

They stayed like that for a while. Taking in eachothers warmth that the empty bed did not supply. Finally the boy had enough. 

He took in a deep breath, "Minho." Was all he said. It was all his voice would allow. He turned to get a better look at the boy who held him so close. 

Almost as close as he would.

The boy turned, shock evident on his face at Felix's sore voice that pierced the silence they had created. He didn't say anything back. Just a surprised stare and slow nod as of saying to continue. 

Felix couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He was still swimming through his thoughts, and trying to break laungue barries between the two. He settled for a 'thank you' in English, and threw his arm around the now smiling boy next to him. 

The boy replied in broken english that was barely understandable to Felix ears, but he got the point 'I'm here, I'm always here.' 

And Felix knew. Felix knew he was surrounded by nothing but love and support. Knew he was surrounded by people who cared. He knew that he could learn to let go. Even without him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting but its something I've had on my mind for a while. I haven't seen Felic give us a genuine smile in weeks and its breaking my heart. However a bit of a silver lining out of this, I've noticed how minho seems to be a bit more mindful of Felix and his feelings now. Not that he wasnt before, but he seems to in a way, he's trting to be what woojin was to Felix. He knows how close those two were and doesn't want Felix to feel that way anymore. Although he'll never replace what woojin has done for Felix, i hope he can at least be there for Felix how woojin was. Anyways not that my thoughts are important but that was how this story came to be. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
